Mafia School
by sekai no hana
Summary: Hibari X OC X vongola primo ketua OSIS jatuh yang galak dan tak berprikebebekan jatuh cinta?
1. Beggining

Di satu sekolah yang bernama "Mafia School" ada satu anak bernama perempuan bernama Tsubaki, dia anak yang baik, pintar, cantik dan disegani oleh para guru karena nilainya yang bagus. Sejak kelas 1 Sd, dia selalu mendapatkan juara 1 umum. Dan karena itu dia mendapatkan beasiswa sehingga orangtuanya tidak terbebani untuk uang sekolahnya yang sangat mahal. Berbeda dengan seorang ketua OSIS di sekolah mafia tersebut. Ketua OSIS yang bernama Kyoya Hibari, dia SANGAT kejam terhadap para siswa di sekolah tersebut tetapi dia pintar *iyalah pinter, kalo ga pinter mana bisa jadi ketua OSIS? * dan sedikit jelek *digampar, dibakar, ditembak ama fans-girls 0_0"*.

"eh, tsuba, kamu tau ga?" tanya teman baiknya yang bernama Nadya

"tau paan?"

"SERIOUSLY, YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT THIS PROBLEM? *dengan nada yang agak lebay* "

"WHAT PROBLEM, YO? *kena virus nada lebay..by nadya w *"

"itu, si ketua OSIS yang brengsek itu,"

"iya, kenapa si gembel?"

"katanya mau beli sekolah ini.."

~~~~ hening ~~~~

"..."

"oi, nape lu tsuba?"

" *muntah darah 5 galon* WTF? Serius lo?" kata Tsuba yang udah hampir gila gara-gara si Hibari mau beli sekolahnya yang tercinta...

"iya.. serius..."

"aduh.. mampus deh, kalo misalnya dibeli ama tu ketua OSIS gadungan, bisa-bisa ni sekolah dari paradise malah jadi hell"

"nah.. itu dia..."

"hee? Dia? Dia sapa?"

"dia? Maksud kamu?"

"lha, tadi kamu bilang 'itu dia' nah aku tanya, 'dia' itu sapa?"

"aduh..maksudnya bukan 'dia' orang... tapi sebuah kata-kata pernyataan untuk menyatakan kebenaran.. di ab...mph! *mulutnya ditutup ama tsuba*"

"udah deh nad... aku tau kamu pinter sejarah... tapi jangan nostalgia sekarang..."

" hoi,mhlut hue jhahan dhi huhup herus hong (oi, mulut gw jangan ditutup terus dong!) !"

"o iya... sori 0_0""

" lagi pula, lu kata-kata 'dia' kirain sapa?" kata nadya dengan penasarannya

"ga kirain sapa-sapa.."

"ooooo... aku tau pasti mikirin si 'G' ya..."

" 'G' sapa tuh?"

"G..."

"udah deh... ga usah dilanjutin"

" I..."

"woi..."

"O..."

"eh..."

"TO..."

" woogh! Sialan lu! Ku bunuh kau!"

"wakakakakak... Tsuba imut ya kalo marah.." tiba – tiba Giotto datang sambil maen PSP *dapet dari mana coba tu PSP malaikat pun tak tahu...*

"cieeeeeeeee... tsuba neh dipuji" kata nadya yang udah berharap akan terjadi sesuatu

" apaan sih 0/0"

"bener koq... aku masuk kelas duluan ya"

"eh, iya... *masih blushing*"

AKHIRNYA! CHAP 1 kelar juga...

Review please... ^_^


	2. coincidence

Haah...

Akhirnya sang author yang sangat kecapean ama ulangan dan Peer yang numpuk kayak gunung merapi (?) telah bangkit kembali untuk membuat fanfic!

Pertama-tama saya mau berterimakasih kepada Tuhan YME karena telah memeberikan saya kesempatan untuk memebuat fanfic ini (?)

YEEEY! *kayak anak kecil baru dapet permen dari ortu ajha*

Hibari: Oi.. kapan mulai? Masukin gw.. gw udh capek-capek gaya gini awas kalo ga dimasukin..

Author: *speachless* *ngeliatin gaya hibari yang narsis bahkan lebih narsis dari pada lussuria* (?)

Tsubaki: ano.. kok author ga mulai-mulai sih? *dengan puppy- eyes*

Author: *Masih shock*

Tsubaki ama Hibari: WOOIII!

Author: GYAAA! IYA NI PANPIC NYA!

JRENG JRENG JRENG JRENG...

Di Ruangan OSIS...

"Kusakabe, mana laporan rapot murid-murid nanimori?"

"ini kyoya-san."

*ngeliatin laporan.. tiba-tiba ngeliat photo tsubaki*

" *imut juga ni anak* Kusakabe, anak yang ini namanya siapa?"

"itu namanya Tsubaki Matsumada.. dia tinggal di dekat rumah Giotto"

" *skalian mampir ke rumah giotto* ya sudah kalau begitu.. kamu boleh keluar "

"baik.. kyoya-san"

Di kelas Tsubaki...

"baik.. anak-anak! Tolong diam! Saya akan membagikan hasil ulangan Matematika yang kemarin!"

Nadya: eh, tsuba kira-kira aku dapet berapa yah?

Tsuba: ga tau dhe.. mungkin dapet 0 lebih kali..

Nadya: kejam kali dikau... TT ^ TT

Tsuba: canda...kalo aku palong dapet 0

Nadya: AH!, kamu mah.. bilangnya 0 padahal depanya dikasih 10... *arti kata saudara-saudara.. 100*

"saya bacakan dari nilai yang tertinggi! Tsubaki, 100 lagi.. *nadanya udah mulai lemes tuh.. udah kayak nana di kehidupan TYL (emang ada ya?)* Nadya, 93... Tsuna 90! *Kyaaa! Tsuna! *tumben dapet 90.. biasanya kan 10...20...* "

YAK! Tsuna pun menyembah-nyembah entah dewa apa yang dia sembah dan memukul sang guru dengan hyper dying will dan sang guru pun mental ke luar jendela dan mendarat di lapangan baseball. Muka guru yang sangat tampan pun menjadi LEBIH tampan...

Di lapangan Baseball...

"Yamamoto! Ada mayat yang mirip ama si guru killer neh!"

"ha? (sambil jalan TKP)"

"kyaa! Yamamato!" fan girl yang entah dateng dari mana..

"(pas ngeliat sang korban...) *buset dah... ni mah.. emang si guru killer... kena dying will?*"

Jam istirahat...

Tsuba: bawa apa yhaaa?

Nadya: aku sih bawa steak...

Tsuba: WAAA! Bawa spagethi!

Biasa lah... anak-anak kaya... paling kecil aja paling uang jajannya 10jt yen...

Tsuba n Nadya: ITADAKIMASU! *ampe-ampe 1 sekolah udah mau ancur gara-gara tereakan ala squalo ketepa mereka*

_Squ: Apaan gw pake dibawa-bawa!_

_Author: emangnya diseret mba..eh pak, eh bu, eh mba, eh mas, eh tante, ..._

_Squ: VOOOI! BANYAKAN BACOT LU!_

_Yak! Dengan suksesnya sangking suksesnya Bill Gates pun kalah, kuping sang author pun budek 30 kubik.._

Di koridor sekolah

Tap..tap..tap...

*sunyi*

Mengapa sunyi? Tentu saja karena ada sang pak erte eh salah, ketua erte eh salah lagi, ketua OSIS yang terkenal sangat kejam, angkuh, tidak punya hati nurani, tidak peduli dengan HAM karena dia sudah mempunyai HAM sendiri yaitu HAK *Hak Asasi Kyoya*

_miidori tannabiku.. nanimori noo...daiina ku shoo naku..namiga ii_

terdengar lah suara sebuah benda yang berupa bola kuning dan bisa terbang...

di kelas tsubaki

nadya: eh, tsubaki.. menurut lo gimana si hibari?

Tsubaki: gembel, ngeliat muka dia udah kayak dunia mau kiamat kuadrat..

Tanpa sengaja.. si ketuaertesalahmeluludaritadi.. ketua OSIS, Hibari mendengar perkataan Tsubaki..

Sebentar lagi Tsubaki akan berurusan dengan Sang ketua OSIS *HORE BENER!*

Author: gimana-gimana? Bagus kan?

Hibari: Som###t lo! Gw dibilang ketua erte! Gua ini kan ketua OSIS yang super cool and ganteng sampe-sampe cewek di seluruh dunia pingsan ngeliat gw *narsis abuis*

Tsubaki: ganteng...ganteng... gantengan juga kambing daripada elo..

Hibari: *memojok dengan aura suram* kejamnya dikau..

Nadya: cakepan date masamune iya ga tsuba..

_Di negri yang jauh nan indah_

_Si Date masamune juga lagi mamerin kegantengannya..._

_Masamune: liat neh! Kegantengan gw!_

_Audience: cakepan juga kalender!_

_Masamune: *memojok dengan aura suram*_

_Lho..kok malah jadi ada Date Masamune? 0.0;;_

_Dasar author goblok..._

**Gomenasai kalo ada salah typo.. and fanficnya agak ancur...**

**Gomenasai atas nama keluarga vongola (?)**

**Untuk deskripsi tentang Tsubaki, sebenernya itu temen author yang nama panggilannya tsubaki.. dia itu cantik, baek, imut, pinter disegala bidang *kecuali tidur*.**

**R.E.V.I.E.W P.L.E.A.S.E **

**ONEGAISHIMASU! w**


	3. Punishiment

Gyaah! Author minta maap gara" apdetnya telat!

O iya! Author lupa kasih deskripsi soal tsuba...

Tsuba itu gantengehsalah cantik, pinter, rambutnya sebahu.

Hadirin-hadirin sekalian saya persembahkan chapter 3 ~!

Jreng...jreng...jreng..jreng...

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Pada saat istirahat...

" eh,tsuba.. ntar maen ke rumah aku yuk"

"boleh... tapi aku tanya mama aku dulu"

"oke dhe!"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menojol sangking menonjolnya sampai-sampai panjangnya mengalahkan the great wall

"tsubaki matsumada.."

"ada apa kusakabe-san?"

"kau dipanggil oleh sangdeatheaterehsalah hibari-san.."

"emang temen gw salah apa?" tiba-tiba nadya nyeletuk

"dia udah ngehina hibari-san secara diam-diam"

_Flashback_

_nadya: eh, tsubaki.. menurut lo gimana si hibari?_

_Tsubaki: gembel, ngeliat muka dia udah kayak dunia mau kiamat kuadrat.._

_End of Flashback_

Di ruang OSIS

Tok..tok...tok

"masuk"

"hibari-san... ini orang yang anda minta"

"baik.. tinggalkan kami berdua"

"baik hibari-san"

Hibari menatap tsubaki dengan tajam sehingga tsubaki menjadi agak blushing

"jadi kau yang telah menghina ku?"

"ya"

"oke, kalo gitu kamu harus aku kasih hukuman"

Tsubaki kringet dingin ampe dinginnya mengalahkan es dikutub utara

"mulai hari ini, kamu harus jadi pacar aku"

Hening

Hening

Hening

" (dengan tegas) ga mau"

"kenapa?"

"soalnya lu tuh kejem, ga pernah mikirin perasaan orang, nyebelin dll"

"ga peduli... gw pedulinya ama lu doang"

Tsubaki mukanya udah merah kayak tomat

"haa~ ya udah dhe.. gw trima hukuman gw"

"gitu dong! *Sambil nyolek dagu tsuba*"

Spontan muka tsubaki menjadi merah semerah kepiting yang baru saja menabrak coral laut

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Di kelas...

"Tsuba! Kamu tadi diapain ama si Gembel? Muka kamu kok merah gitu? Panas lagi kayak kue baru keluar dari panggangan!'

"aku ga pa pa nad, Cuma tadi, si hibari...nyuruh aku..."

"NYURUH APA? NYURUH KAMU KELUAR DARI SEKOLAH INI? GW SANTET JUGA TU ORANG!"

"enga nad, dia Cuma suruh gw jadi pacarnya..."

Hening...

Hening

Hening

Kesunyiannya mengalahkan kesunyian di kuburan tanpa mayat...

"AAAAPPPPPPUUUUUUAAAA? TRUS, LO TERIMA GA?"

" ya, mau ga mau..."

" tapi, kalo gw bilang hibari lumayan..."

" lumayan cakep ato lumayan jelek?"

"lumayan cakep *bohoek~! Author bermuntah-muntah ria*"

"cakepan juga Reborn yang MINI"

_Di suatu tempat yang nan jauh dan nan MINI_

"_kayaknya ada yang ngatain gw nih" kata reborn sambil nyiapin leon..._

"hehehehe... begitulah..."

X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.O.X.O.X.O.X.O.

**Review please...**


	4. Confession

Haah~ setelah 100 tahun ku menunggu... jadi juga ni panpic

Oke tanpa basa-basi ku akan memulai

"anak-anak! Pulang sekolah, Hibari –san ingin memberitahu kalian sesuatu! Pulang sekolah berkumpul di aula!"

"_waduh, jangan-jangan dia mau ngasih tau kalo aku udah pacaran ama dia... matilah aku" *_kringet_ dingin*_

" Tsuba, lu kenapa? Koq tangan lu dingin kayak orang mau mati?"

"e..eh.. ga papa koq... _*gapapa kepala lu kodok_?*"

Di aula...

Orang1: eh" lu tau ga bla..bla...bla...

Orang 2: ah masa sih...bla..bla..bla...

1 jam kemudian...~

"ehem..."

Tak dipedulikan

"yoo *gaya metal*"

Masih ga dipedulikan...

"ciaossu~ *gaya Reborn yang ketinggian*

Ga peduli..

"yang ga dengerin gw ngomong... kamikorsu.."

Sunyi..~

Sunyi...~

Sunyi...~

Sunyi..~

Sunyi...~

Krik...krik..krik...

_Miidori CIIT!_

Kenapa ada CIIT? Karena nasib si bola kecil berwarna kuning di gampar ama tonfanya Hibari... bola yang nan malang... dan berdosa...

"gue mau ngmumin kalo Tsubaki Matsumada mulai hari ini jadi pacar gue! Yang berani deketin dia bakalan gw _kamikorosu_ !"

PLOK...PLOK...PLOK...

"mati gw! I'm dead!"

"daaa Tsuba..."

"NOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Tsuba sayang..."

"APA? *CTARR!* (lha koq ada petir?)

"ga usah galak-galak gitu dong say.."

"kamu kenapa sih? Pake ngumumin jadian kita segala? "

"mang napa kalo aku umumin?"

"ya... kan malu..."

"trus kamu malu kalo aku..."

_CUP..._

_Bibir mereka berdua mereka saling bertemu.. _

_Tsubaki POV_

_APA-APAAN DIA? BRANI NYIUM AKU? Tapi... kenapa aku merasa sangat nyaman ? apakah, aku mencintainya?_

_Hibari POV_

_Aduh! Bego gw! *emang lu bego Hibari #author kamikorosu* kenapa gw reflek nyium dia? Kalo dia marah ama gw gimana? Aduhhh... gimana nih? _

Mereka memutuskan ciuman tersebut...

" Tsubaki... gomen... aku..."

"_*masih matung*_"

"Tsubaki..?"

"kenapa kau lakukan itu?"

"karena..."

"apa?"

"karena aku mencintaimu Tsubaki.. aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu"

"apa?"

"sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu.. aku tidak bisa menghilangkan bayanganmu dari pikiran ku... aku tidak tau kenapa.. tapi, aku merasa bahwa kau lah, orang yang bisa memandangku sebagai seorang Pria, bukan sebagai seorang ketua commitee yang kejam.., dan ketahuilah, semua yang aku lakukan ini demi dirimu bukan untuk orang lain... _Ti amo Tsubaki_"

" Tsubaki, kamu mau ga jadi pacar aku?"

"bukannya aku memang udah jadi pacar kamu?"

"itu kan paksaan... kali ini beneran..."

"aku...aku...aku"

"Tsubaki ga akan pacaran ama kamu, Hibari"

"apa?"

"karena.. Tsubak udah punya aku... Sawada Giotto"

_To be continued_

Wokkeh to the extreemee!

Ok...

Maksih ya yang udah mau review...

Jangan lupa... yang ni juga di review...


	5. Heart Break

_-Flashback-_

"_Tsubaki, kamu mau kan jadi pacar aku?"_

"_Tsubaki ga bakalan pacaran ama kamu, Hibari"_

"_apa?"_

"_karena dia sudah punya aku, Sawada Giotto"_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Senpai!"

"a..ap..apa?"

"Benar sekali Hibari, aku adalah pacarnya Tsubaki"

"Hi..Hibari! ini ga seperti yang kamu pikirkan! Aku ga pacaran ama Gio-senpai!"

"hn... begitu yah, kalau begitu, Tsubaki! Hukumanmu sudah selesai! _Kenapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit?_"

"Hibari..."

"Giotto... slamat yah, kamu udah dapet pacar yang baek kayak Tsubaki"

"ya... Tsubaki, ayo, ntar telat loh"

"tapi... Hibari... Hibari gimana?"

"ntar aku jelasin..."

_Di ruang commitee_

_Kenapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit ketika mendengar bahwa tsubaki telah memiliki pacar?_

_Apa lagi pacarnya itu adalah sahabatku sendiri..._

_Kenapa setiap orang yang aku cintai pasti pergi meninggal kanku begitu saja?_

_Apakah aku tidak mempunyai hak untuk mencintai? Atau dicintai?_

Hibari merasakan adanya tetesan air mata di kedua pipinya

Tanpa sadar, dia telah menangis untuk pertama kalinya...

_Di kelas_

"Gio-senpai, kenapa senpai bilang kalo senpai itu pacarnya aku?"

"Soalnya aku suka ama kamu, Tsubaki"

"ha?"

"iya, emang kamu ga nyadar kalo aku itu selalu muji-muji kamu?"

"umm... enga.. *dengan tampang WATADOS (WAjah TAnpa DOSa)*"

"_ni anak pikun ato otaknya emang ga jalan? *sweatdrop*"_

"YAAH! Pokonya aku suka ama kamu! Kamu mau ga jadi pacar aku?"

"Gio-senpai"

"Tsubaki?"

"bukanya aku maksud nolak Gio-senpai, tapi aku ga suka ma Gio-senpai... aku sukanya ama Hibari"

"bukanya kamu selalu ngolok-ngolok dia?"

"itu supaya aku punya alesan buat nyebut nama dia..."

"oh, gitu yah... ga apa apa koq. Kita masih bisa jadi temen kan?"

"iya dong!"

Beres juga ni cerita...

Bales review dulu ah...

**Mamamu yang tercinta : kejem amet ma ama Hibari... entar tsuba nangis loh... entar aku yang jadi sasaran utama... pikirkan lah nsib anakmu ini ma... BTW, thanks 4 the review ne.. ^_^**


	6. The end of the story

Hountouni gomenasai ! author sangking sibuk nya ga bs nulis ff! *padahal males tuh #plak*

Udah dah.. ni fanfic gaje m ditamatin aja..

Enjoy the last chapter...

Maap jelek...

XXXXXXXX

_**Di ruangan Disiplinary **_

_Hari demi hari.. aku masih tidak bisa melupakan Tsubaki..._

_Aku selalu merasa bahwa jika aku ada didekatnya, aku akan merasa nyaman.._

_Aku menyukainya, tidak, mungkin suka bukanlah kata-kata yang benar, aku mencintainya..._

_Tapi dia tidak menyukai ku.. cintaku ternyata bertepuk sebelah tangan.._

_Maaf Tsubaki... maafkan aku yang telah tak sengaja mencintai mu..._

Hibari merasakan tetesan hangat di pipinya...

Ia menangis... menangisi seorang gadis...

"Kyou-san" bisik Kusakabe yang sedang mengintip lewat jendela...

_**Di ruangan kelas Tsubaki**_

"Tsubaki, napa lu?" tanya Nadya

"e-eh? Daijoubu desu~ "

"bener?"

"iya bener"

"BOONG!"

"e-eh?"

"ayo-ayo.. ceritakan masalahmu padaku.."

"tau aja lu gw lagi ada masalah..."

"Gw gituu! *plis deh jangan lebay.. sala yee #ditimpapaketraktor*"

"jadi gini loh kan gw suka ama Hibari tapi ~PLAK!~"

"APAAN LU NAMPAR GW NAD?"

"LU GA SALAH SUKA HIBARI?"

"capslock coy! Iye.. makanya dengerin dulu! Ngeyel banget ni anak.. trus tadi di aula kan lu tau si Hibari pidato gaje.. trus, pas lu semua udah pada keluar, dia nyium gw trus ~PLOK~"

"NAMPAR GW AJA TERUS!"

"pipi lu empuk kayak bantal sih!"

"trus dia bilang kalo dia suka ama gw... eeh, si Giotto dateng.. bilang kalo misalnya dia suka ama gw.. trus, LU DENGERIN GW ATO ENGA SIH?"

~SLURRP~

"umm... kayaknya?"

"ya sudahlah... gw mau ke toilet dulu"

"BYE! Jangan balik lagi yah!

"ukh... gitu banget gila jadi temen"

"maafkan aku yang tak bersalah ini"

Tsubaki keluar ruangan dan dia berjala menuju toilet... pada saat dia mau masuk pintu toilet, dia melihat Hibari sedang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.. Dia langsung membuang muka dan segera masuk kedalam toilet.

Hibari yang melihat kejadian itu pun langsung patah hati..

_Apakah benar, dia benar-benar tidak menyukai ku lagi?_

_Apakah sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi?_

_Kenapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit.._

_Seperti saat aku ditinggal ibu.._

_Mungkin aku harus belajar melupakan gadis itu.._

_Aku tidak ingin aku menjadi seperti orang stress hanya karena gadis itu..._

_Sayonara Tsubaki_

_Ti amo_

Tsubaki pun yang sedang berada di dalam toilet menangis

_a...aku tidak bermaksud bersikap seperti itu Hibari.._

_aku hanya takut kau akan marah padaku dan tidak mau menemuiku sama sekali..._

_pada saat kau bilang kalau kau suka padaku, aku sangat merasa bahagia..._

_selama ini aku selalu mengejek mu... padahal itu adalah kebalikan dari perasaan ku selama ini _

_aku selalu melihatmu bekerja dengan keras di ruanganmu... aku ingin menyapamu tapi aku tidak bisa..._

_walaupun aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh, akan lebih menyakitkan jika aku tidak bisa melihatmu sama sekali..._

_maaf Hibari,maafkan aku yang telah jatuh cinta padamu..._

_maafkan aku atas segala prilaku ku padamu.. _

_aku mengerti jika kau sudah tidak ingin bersamaku lagi..._

_aku lebih baik menjadi stalkermu saja daripada aku harus menjadi musuhmu.._

_maaf Hibari_

_**Pada saat pelajaran Musik**_

"anak-anak! Hari ini kita akan ambil nilai musik yah!"

"mampus gw blom blajar..." kata anak A

"gw juga!" kata anak B

"Urutan pertama! Nadya!"

"HAH? Koq saya dulu sih bu?"

"karena TAKDIR ~CLTER!~ *petir menghantam guru~*"

Satu kelas pun sweatdrop

"nih.. ambil satu *nyodorin toples isinya kertas lagu*

Nadya sweatdrop

"Cepet nyanyiin! Atu dua tiga"

hana ha kaze ni yureodoru youni  
ame ha daichi wo uroosu youni  
kono sekai ha yorisoiai ikiteru noni  
naze hito ha kizutsukeau no  
naze wakare ha otozureru no

_Flowers dance in the wind,  
rain moistens the Earth…  
If everyone in this world want to live together,  
why do they hurt each other?  
Why do they separate?_

kimi ga tooku ni ittemo mada  
itsumo kono kokoro mannaka  
ano yasahii egao de umetsukusareta mama  
dakishimeta kimi no KAKERA ni  
itami kanjitemo mada tsunagaru kara  
shiniteru yo mata aeru to  
I'm waiting for your love

_No matter how far you go, you'll still  
be in my heart.  
With that tender smile, I get buried and  
held in a fragment of you…  
Even if you feel pain…we're tied together,  
I believe we'll meet one again.  
I'm waiting for your love._

I love you, I trust you  
kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii  
I love you, I trust you  
hikari demo yami demo futari dakara shinjiaeru no  
hanasanaide

_I love you, I trust you  
I hope you'll share your loneliness with me.  
I love you, I trust you  
be it in light or darkness, because we trust each other,  
so don't let go._

sekai no hate wo dare ga mita no  
tabi no owari wo dare ga tsugeru no  
ima ha kotae ga mienakute nagai yoru demo  
shinjita michi wo susunde hoshii  
sono saki ni hikari ga matsu kara

_Who has seen the world's end?  
Who informed us of the Journey's End?  
I can't see the answer now, but even in long nights,  
I hope you'll continue on the path you believe in  
because a light is waiting for you._

kimi ga oshietekureta uta ha  
ima mo kono kokoro no mannaka  
ano yasashii koe to tomoni hiibiteiru  
afureru kimochi no shizuku ga  
atatakaku hoho tsutau  
tsuyoku naru ne shinjiteru yo tsunagatteru to  
I'm always by your side

_The song you've taught me  
still lies within my heart.  
Together with you, that tender voice resounds in my heart.  
The fragment of my overflowing emotions  
streak down my warm cheeks.  
I've become strong right? I believe, we're tied together.  
I'm always by your side._

I love you, I trust you  
kimi no tame ni nagasu namida ga  
I love you, I trust you  
ai wo oshietekureta donna ni kimi ga michi ni mayottemo  
soba ni iru yo

_I love you, I trust you  
for you, I shed these tears.  
I love you, I trust you  
you taught me what love is. Even if you get lost on your way,  
I'll be with you._

Waiting for you love,  
always by your side,  
you're the one that I love,  
you're the one that I trust,  
you're the only one.

I love you, I trust you  
kimi no kodoku wo wakete hoshii  
I love you, I trust you  
hikari demo yami demo  
I love you, I trust you  
kanashimi demo yorokobi demo  
I love you, I trust you  
kimi no subete wo mamoritai

_I love you, I trust you  
I hope you'll share your loneliness with me.  
I love you, I trust you  
be it in light or darkness.  
I love you, I trust you  
be it sadness or happiness.  
I love you, I trust you  
I want to protect your everything._

donna ni kimi ga machi ni mayottemo  
soba ni iru yo futari dakara shinjiaeru no  
hanasanaide

_Even if you get lost on your way,  
I'll be with you because we trust each other…  
Don't let go._

" oke.. nadya, 90! Selanjutnya, Tsubaki!"

"sa-saya? Ya elah"

"nih... pilih.."

Tsubaki langsung teringat dengan kejadian kemarin...

Tangannya bergetar...

"Tsubaki? Kau kenapa?"

"t-tidak apa-apa bu..."

"ya sudah, ayo nyanyiin"

I'm so glad you made time to see me  
How's life? Tell me, how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while

You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up, and I know why

Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses, and I left them there to die 

_Aku selalu melihatmu dari jauh..._

_Aku sering sekali bersikap kasar padamu..._

_Kau selalu mencari cara agar aku senang tapi aku tidak mau menerimanya..._

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time 

_Apakah masih ada kesempatan bagiku untuk bersamamu?_

_Apakah kau masih menginginkanku?_

These days, I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up, playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed, and I didn't call

Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall

And then the cold came, the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye

_Aku selalu memikirkan dirimu..._

_Aku memikirkan semuanya tentang dirimu..._

_Aku memikirkan apakah kita akan pernah bisa bersama-sama_

_Aku bersikap kasar padamu didepan semua orang..._

So this is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time

I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile  
So good to me, so right  
And how you held me in your arms that September night  
The first time you ever saw me cry

Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right

I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't  
So if the chain is on your door, I understand

_Aku teringat kejadian kemarin.. _

_Pada saat bibir kita berdua bertemu..._

_Aku hanya bisa terdiam ..._

_Didalam otak ku hanya ada satu.._

_Yaitu kau...__  
_  
This is me swallowing my pride  
Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind  
I go back to December all the time, all the time

_Aku benar-benar minta maaf..._

_Aku tidak bermaksud bersikap seperti itu padamu..._

_Maaf..._

"Bagus Tsubaki! 100!"

*applause*

Tsubaki berjalan ke tempat duduknya dengan airmata menggantung di matanya...

"bu, saya mau ijin ke toilet"

"silahkan Tsubaki"

Tsubaki langsung berlari menuju Toilet..

~Bruk~

"aduh... maaf aku ga sengaja..."

"T-tsubaki?"

"Hi-Hibari?"

Mata mereka saling bertemu, hati mereka saling berdetak kencang seakan-akan ingin keluar dari tempatnya dan memeluk satu sama lain..

"ma-maaf"

"..."

"permisi, aku buru-buru"

"Tunggu" Hibari menarik lengan Tsubaki dan Tsubaki pun berbalik

"maaf soal kejadian kemarin... aku tidak bermaksud-"

"aku menyukai mu Hibari.."

"ha-hah?"

"iya, aku bilang aku menyukai mu.."

"lalu Giotto?"

"hanya pura-pura.. maaf Hibari... aku-"

Kata-katany terpotong oleh ciuman yang hangat...

"aku tidak mau jauh darimu Tsubaki..." Hibari berbisik di kuping Tsubaki

"..."

"aku benar-benar mencintaimu Tsubaki" Hibari menatap Tsubaki dalam-dalam

"aku juga mencintaimu Hibari" Tsubaki pun tersenyum pada Hibari dan menciumnya...

Ciuman itu penuh dengan kehangata, Cinta yang taakan pernah putus...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

maaf... jelek yah?

Huaa!

Sudahlah... memang inilah nasib saya...

Dramatis, n terlalu lebay...

N saya sendiri bingung kenapa Tsubaki malah nyanyiin lagu barat...

Back to december pulak...

Bener dah, otak hari ni lagi ga bener...

Btw, ni chap terakhir dari mafia school...

Bales Review dulu deh...

Namine-chan: i-iya juga sih... Cuma ada yang minta begini ceritanya jadi ya... terpaksa... aku sih juga kesian... btw, sankyu 4 reviewing...

Mai-June: oke deh... semoga yang ini lebih baik dari yang wkt itu... hehehe

Mama yg trcinta: emang sih... Cuma yaa... abis bisanya kalo romance gt! Susah aku bikin romance... *kalo tau susah ngapain bikin?* iya"... sebagai teman yang baik memberikan hadiah pada temanny sendiri... iya toh? :p


End file.
